Replacement Angel
by Alzelf
Summary: "Aku adalah malaikat pengganti mu saat ini..."Ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum pelan./ "Apa...aku akan...Uhuk... mati?"Tanya Gempa sambil menahan sakit ditubuh nya. Mata Boboiboy melihat Gempa sayup./"Bisakah kau jaga saudara ku...setidak nya ku harap kau menggantikan ku..."Tanya Gempa dengan wajah berharap./"aku akan coba lakukan apa yang aku bisa..."Jawab Boboiboy.
1. chapter 1

**The first mission**

Pemuda tampan berambut hitam arang dan ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang berwarna putih juga menatap heran lembaran kertas yang di berikan padanya.

pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba putih namun berlis hitam di setiap sudut nya dan matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda yang kiri berwarna Merah gelap dan yang kanan berwarna Ungu gelap tak hanya itu diatas kepalanya terdapat cincin cahaya bersamaan dengan itu juga terdapat sepasang sayap yang berwarna Abu-abu.

"Kenapa harus Aku? Gabriel-san tau kan kalau aku sudah di skors beberapa kali...gara-gara itu aku punya reputasi yang jelek..." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Reputasi jelek ya...jadi kau sering di jahili ya...Boboiboy..." Ujar seseorang pemuda lain nya yang bernama Gabriel yang berambut pirang bermata biru dan memakai pakaian serba putih bahkan sayap nya juga putih.

pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy itu menoleh kearah lain dengan wajah menunduk.

"Yah, Gabriel-san juga tau apa alasan nya kan..."Gumam Boboiboy dengan suara kecil.

Gabriel pun menghela nafas dan menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah...Baiklah...aku minta maaf ya...kalau begitu cepat terima misi ini Boboiboy biar kita bisa minum teh malam nya..."Ujar Gabriel yang kembali kepembicaraan semula.

"Malamnya...misi yang kau berikan pada ku ini gak bisa buat aku pulang tau...malah aku kayak di asingkan dari surga lagih...dan bagaimana bisa aku menerima misi ini kalau aku sendiri tugasnya sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa dari lahir?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Mana aku tau Tuan yang memberi misi itu aku kan hanya menyampaikan nya pada mu dan seterah mau ambil atau tidak...tapi apa kau tau gaji mu bisa naik juga loh..."Ujar Gabriel sambil tersenyum senang.

"Walau pun aku menolak kau akan tetap memaksa ku kan?" Ujar Boboiboy yang sweetdrop melihat Gabriel.

"Tentu saja aku tak memaksa..."Ujar Gabriel.

 _"Kau bilang begitu tapi wajah mu tampak ingin menangis..."_ Batin Boboiboy.

"Baiklah aku akan ambil...batas nya hanya 30 hari saja kan aku jadi manusia..."Ujar Boboiboy sambil memeriksa kertas itu lagi.

"Yap, dan kalau balik jangan lupa bawa Oleh2 buat ku dari bumi ya..."Ujar Gabriel senang.

"Ya,Ya...aku akan belikan kau makanan manis sebanyak yang aku bisa..."Ujar Boboiboy.

"Yay! ku tunggu dan selamat jalan Boboiboy..." kata Gabriel sambil bersorak ria.

setelah tawar menawar pekerjaan itu akhirnya Boboiboy berangkat dengan mengambil misi pertamanya sebagai seorang malaikat yang turun kebumi untuk melindungi seseorang.


	2. chapter 2 (01-14 13:42:06)

**Problem!**

 **P.s : balasan reviuw ada di bawah ya, dan maaf dari sini ceritanya bakal agak berantakan.**

"Hoh, jadi mulai hari ini aku tinggal disini!?" Ujar Boboiboy dengan wajah polos melihat rumah lantai dua yang cukup sederhana dihadapan nya saat ini.

Lalu ia melihat ke tangan nya dimana terdapat berkas-berkas indetitas sementara nya di bumi.

"Nama ku tetap cek! dan umurku 15 tahun Cek! bla...bla...bla...dan aku anak pindahan luar negeri yang hidup sendirian disiniKah?... Hum,berkasnya lengkap sih gak ada yang salah juga, si Gabriel itu memang hebat"setelah mengagumi sahabat baik nya didunia atas, Matanya bergulir melihat ke arah rumah tetangganya dimana tempat itu sedang ramai saat ini dan semua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan isak tangis yang menyertai mereka.

Setelah Boboiboy perhatikan lagi di depan pintu rumah itu terdapat karangan bunga yang biasanya muncul saat seseorang meninggal.

"Mi-kun pasti sedih sekali saat ini..."

"Hum, kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Boboiboy yang matanya masih fokus melihat rumah tetangganya itu tanpa sadar ada seseorang disisinya.

"Kakaknya meninggal karena terjebak dalam kebakaran dashyat kemarin di universitas Foc, itu benar-benar kecelakaan tak terduga..."

"Hum...Kasihan sekali..."Ujar Boboiboy turut bersedih.

" _Tunggu dulu??_ " Boboiboy membatin keadaan nya saat ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi.

3

2

1

0

" _Yang dari tadi menjawabku itu siapa?_ "Batin Boboiboy syok.

Boboiboy yang baru menyadari keanehan menoleh kesisinya perlahan dan-

"HUAaaa!!"

-kaget melihat seseorang anak kecil yang saat ini terlihat seumuran dengan nya berdiri disisinya sambil memegang panci sayur.

"Ma-maaf, Apa aku mengagetkan mu?" Tanya anak itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Yah, sedikit..."Ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelus dadanya sambil memperhatikan anak yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

Anak itu berwajah mirip dengan nya dan itu membuat nya kaget. Boboiboy menyimak anak itu baik-baik dari atas hingga bawah. Anak itu memakai pakaian serba hijau dan tampak seperti petualang dan ada lambang berbentuk Daun di topi dan Jaket tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan.

" _Wajah nya mirip dengan ku apakah dia yang yang harus ku jaga? Ah! Sepertinya bukan malaikat penjaganya berdiri disisinya saat ini, dengan tatapan heran melihat ku..._ "Batin Boboiboy sambil memperhatikan malaikat penjaga yang berdiri di belakang anak itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mengagetkan mu, tapi kau tetangga baru kami saat ini, jadi ku pikir aku ingin memberikan ini pada mu sebagai hadiah, Yah...walau mungkin rasanya tak menyakinkan tapi aku jamin masih bisa dimakan kok..."Ujar anak itu ramah sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukan panci yang ia pegang.

" _Hum, Niat anak ini baik tapi dia saking baik nya tak bisa menahan diri untuk membantu orang atau bahkan sekedar menyapa, Aduh...Malaikat penjaganya terus melihat ku dengan tatapan yang intesif sekali aku jadi susah fokus nih, Okey, Okey, aku akan terima niat baik anak ini tapi tolong berhenti melihat ku seperti itu aku jadi malu!"_ Batin Boboiboy risih.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tapi apa kau bisa sekalian ikut mengantar hadiah mu kedalam rumah ku soal nya aku masih harus menyeret beberapa koperku dulu..."Ujar Boboiboy sambil menunjukan Tas gendong nya dan dua koper nya yang berbeda ukuran.

"Tentu! dengan senang hati! bila perlu aku juga bisa membantu mu bersih-bersih hari ini..."Ujar Anak itu senang.

" _Ah~sebenarnya jika kau tak membantuku pun Aku bisa gunakan Telekinesis ku untuk membersihkan perabotan rumah ku dalam sekejab, Jadi tak perlu terima kasih atas tawaran nya..._ "Batin Boboiboy dengan sangat bangga.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tak perlu bersih-bersih di rumah ku nanti itu akan merepotkan mu..."Ujar Boboiboy kikuk.

"Ah~itu bukan masalah soal nya kan kita sudah jadi tetangga dekat saat ini jadi wajar donk kita saling bantu kan?"Kata Anak itu dengan wajah lebih berseri-seri dari sebelum nya.

" _Astaga! wajah berkilauan itu lagi, Cobaan apa ini baru aja pindah langsung di datangi orang yang bak malaikat, bahkan malaikat pelindung nya saja ikut terharuh tuh sambil nulis catatan kelakuan anak ini dengan semangat 45_ " Batin Boboiboy lesu.

Akhirnya Anak itu dan Boboiboy membersihkan rumah dengan giat nya.

Setelah selesai keduanya duduk bersantai di halaman sisi rumah Boboiboy yang ternyata cukup luas dengan tumbuhan bunga yang terawat.

"Huah, Akhirnya selesai~" Kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Terima kasih ya sudah membantu ku dan maaf merepotkan mu..."kata Boboiboy dengan wajah senang.

"Ya sama-sama dan kau tak perlu minta maaf juga kali kan aku yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu..."Ujar Anak itu senang.

"Benar juga ya, Oh! Aku lupa sesuatu..."kata Boboiboy yang langsung duudk bersila dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" tanya Anak itu heran dan ikut duduk.

"Memperkenalkan diri ku! Nama ku Boboiboy dan kau?" Kata Boboiboy yang sedikit antusias.

"Boboiboy kan kalau begitu nama ku Da-"

Ting

Tong

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya aku akan cek pintu dulu..."Ujar Boboiboy yang langsung bergegas ke pintu meninggalkan Anak itu.

Saat membuka pintu Boboiboy tampak kaget dan syok.

"Ga-Gabriel!? Bahkan Kaizo!? Ke-kenapa kalian ada disini??" Tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Boboiboy sepertinya ada perubahan rencana kami akan membantu mu disini..." Ujar Gabriel sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh!? Ta-tapi kan kalian Malaikat elit semua! apa gak apa-apa kalian pergi dari posisi kalian!? gak di cariin tuh!?" Kata Boboiboy panik.

"Kami akan jelaskan itu setelah kau buat anak yang di dalam itu keluar dari rumah ini..." Ujar Pemuda berambut ungu dan tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Boboiboy. Kaizo.

"Kalau begitu kalian masuk saja dulu kedalam dan segera bawa barang-barang kalian ke atas..."Ujar Boboiboy yang mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Lalu Boboiboy kembali ketempat Anak itu.

"Maaf lama..."Ujar Boboiboy yang berlarian kecil kedekat anak itu.

"Oh, Gak apa-apa kok, sepertinya aku juga akan pulang lagian ini udah sore sih..." Ujar Anak itu sambil berdiri perlahan dari posisinya.

Boboiboy pun hanya mengangguk untuk meresponya lalu mengantar anak itu hingga ke pintu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantu ku membereskan rumah ya...Etoh, tadi namamu?" Boboiboy menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"Daun nama ku Elemental Daun senang berjumpa dengan mu Boboiboy ku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik dan saudara ku bisa bertemu dengan mu, Dah ya aku balik dulu..." Kata Anak yang bernama Daun itu langsung pergi berlari ke rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Boboiboy.

Setelah nya Boboiboy mendengar berita mengejutkan.

"Eh!? kenapa jam kerja ku bertambah jadi 6 bulan dan kalian juga ikut ambil bagian!? Bahkan kalian tertulis di akte keluarga ini kalian yang jadi Kakak ku!?!" Kata Boboiboy yang kaget bukan main.

"Yah, seperti yang ku jelaskan tadi Tuan sendiri yang mengutus kami kemari bahkan dia sendiri yang mengatur ini semua, Kami hanya melaksanakan perintah nya tau..." Kata Gabriel yang bersusah payah menjelaskan dengan cara yang paling dapat Boboiboy mengerti.

"Tapi walau pun tuan yang mengaturnya bukan kah ini aneh!? maksud ku Gabriel kau kan salah satu 4 malaikat tertinggi yang paling disayang dan paling di kenali dan bahkan Kaizo sendiri Dia malaikat peniup trompet Kiamat ke dua bukan!? bukan nya dia harus siap-siap dalam keadaan apapun juga??" Ujar Boboiboy membuat Gabriel dan Kaizo terdiam.

"Kau benar ini cukup aneh, aku akan coba cari tau masalah nya sementara itu kita juga akan tetap jalani misi ini..." Ujar Kaizo yang berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Oh, Okey..."kata Boboiboy dengan Gabriel berbarengan.

"Lalu Boboiboy temani aku belanja bahan-bahan makanan dulu ya, Soal nya gak ada yang bisa kita buat makanan disini paling yang bisa kita makan hanya Sup pemberian anak tadi"Ujar Gabriel dengan wajah memelas.

" _wajah ngambek itu lagi..._ "Batin Boboiboy lesu.

"Baiklah...aku ikut..."Kata Boboiboy dengan wajah malas.

"Oke, kalau begitu Kaizo tolong panas kan sayur ya" Ujar Gabriel semangat dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kaizo kau mau pesan apa? sekalian dibelikan..."Ujar Boboiboy sebelum keduanya pergi.

"Oh, kalau begitu tolong belikan aku-"

 **[Skip time]**

"Tak ku sangka Kaizo sangat menyukai minuman ini Es Kacang Hijau Hehehe..."Ujar Gabriel sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau bilang begitu padahal kau sendiri tak bisa menahan diri saat melihat puding yang sedang diskon itu..." Ujar Boboiboy sambil mengingat kejadian di supermarket tadi dimana ia harus menyeret Gabriel menjauh dari meja pajangan Puding itu.

"Huh! padahal kan aku mau ambil semua! Boboiboy pelit padahal saking pengen hemat nya kau ingin beli semua Pop mie berbagai rasa itu padahal itukan gak sehat!!" Ujar Gabriel kesal.

Boboiboy pun ikut kesal dan akhinya keduanya bertengkar di sepanjang jalan.

Tapi di pertengahan jalan Boboiboy di tabrak seseorang yang berlari menggunakan tudung jaket berwarna hitam dan bahkan memakai Topi berles merah hitam.

"Boboiboy kau tak apa!?" kata Gabriel kaget dan cemas.

"Yah, aku tak apa-apa...tapi-"

 **Tap!**

"Tunggu! kembalikan Dompet ibu itu!" Kata Boboiboy yang masih sempat menangkap tangan pencuri itu.

jika kalian bertanya kenapa pencuri itu jelas karena Orang itu sedang di kejar-kejar oleh massa yang marah.

melihat itu Boboiboy menarik tangan orang itu ke jalan gang kecil yang ada di dekat mereka bersama Gabriel.

"Hei! cepat kau kembalikan dompet itu! sekarang masih sempat kau tak akan kena masalah jika mnegembalikan nya seka-" Boboiboy terdiam sejenak saat sekilas ia melihat seorang Iblis di belakang orang itu memperhatikan Boboiboy dan Gabriel tajam.

 **Plok!** Dengan tindakan cepat Gabriel menepuk pundak Orang itu sambil berkata.

"jangan lakukan tindakan buruk itu lagi ya..." Ujar Gabriel dengan senyuman khasnya yang bercahaya itu.

Orang itu mengangguk sambil menitipkan Dompet itu pada Gabriel dan kemudian pergi.

Setelah nya Boboiboy dan Gabriel pun mengembalikan dompet itu pada sang pemilik aslinya.

Lalu saat keduanya sampai kerumah mereka terkejut saat berpapasan lagi dengan Orang yang tadi dan yang paling mengejutkan.

"Aku pulang!" kata Orang itu yang ternyata anak seumuran Boboiboy dan dia itu juga tinggal dirumah yang sama dengan Daun yang baru saja menolong Boboiboy membereskan rumah.

"Oh, Selamat datang Kak Hali!" sambut orang lain nya yang tinggal dirumah itu.

Boboiboy dan Gabriel terdiam mengangga dan setelah sadar.

"Tak Mungkin!!" kata keduanya Syok setelah melihat hal itu.

sementara itu di rumah yang menjadi rumah Daun itu.

"Woh, kak Hali kenapa kotor gitu?" Tanya seorang anak berpakaian terbuka dimana bajunya lengan tanpa jaket dan kaus putih di lapisan dalam ditambah lagi terdaoat lambang api di topi dan jaket nya.

"Habis bantuin nangkap pencuri..."Ujar Halilintar yang memakai jaket hitam berlis merah dan ada gambar Petir berwarna merah disitu dan juga topinya terdapat lambang yang sama.

"Heh!? pencuri?? kenapa kak Hali mau repot-repot lari ngejar pencuri??" Tanya Api kaget.

"Tuh, Orang makai pakaian mirip dengan ku jadi biar gak ada kesalahpahaman aku bantu tangkap pencurinya lagian dia yang buat aku menjatuhkan pesanan berharga kopi kaleng ku..."Cerita Halilintar dengan wajah datar.

"Hah!? itu sih kakak emang marah sama dia dari awal!!" Kata Api yang emosi sambil melepar bantalan sofa pada Halilintar.

"Lalu pencurinya Gimana kak?" Tanya Daun yang ternyata ikut dengar.

"Udah di kantor polisi aku berhasil menumbangkan nya dengan karate..." Ujar Halilintar yang terlihat sedikit bangga.

"Ah, memang kak Hali banget, semoga aja gak ada kesalahpahaman" Ujar Daun Sweetdrop.

—————————————————————————

 **Yos, akhirnya liris juga...semuanya terima kasih yang udah baca cerita Alzelf ya dan juga terima kasih udah Review cerita absur ku yang kayak gini... sekarang balasan Review...** **Fanlady: Senpai!!! aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahan yang berterbangan di cerita Alzelf #sujud dikaki#plak!** **Alzelf harap dengan lirisnya cerita kedua ini Alzelf bisa sedikit belajar oke terima kasih.** **dan semuanya terima kasih!!** **P.S: Oh, iya Genre cerita Alzelf ini sebenar nya bukan hanya dua atau satu tapi 3 yang satunya itu Comedy karena gak yakin buat tulis Comedy yah jadinya hanya tulis satu atau dua gitu ahaha...oke itu aja see you in Next story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misconception**

 **P.S: Balasan reviuw akan di tunda hingga chapter ke-4 (Hontto Gomenasai minna...)**

"Oh, kalian sudah datang? tadi salah satu anak di depan rumah datang buat kasi makan yang lebih layak dari pada yang di buat anak yang bernama Daun... Hm? kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kaizo bingung tapi masih dengan wajah kalem nya yang khas.

Boboiboy dan Gabriel hanya bisa gemetaran masuk kerumah.

"Ga-gabriel-san tadi kita pasti salah liat kan ya... " Ujar Boboiboy dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"O-Oh, ka-kau benar Boboiboy, pasti itu hanya kebetulan bukan,la-lagi pula fasion di dunia manusia itu kan banyak yang sama model nya..." Tambah Gabriel yang ekspresi nya sama dengan Boboiboy.

"Oi! kalian ini kenapa? lalu mana kacang hijau ku? " kata Kaizo yang menagih duit titipan nya.

"Ah! benar juga besok aku akan bertanya pada nya di sekolah! " Ujar Boboiboy bangga(?).

"Ide bagus Boboiboy! kalau gitu cepat siapkan alat sekolah mu dan tidur! " Kata Gabriel cepat sambil mengambil barang2 yang di pegang Boboiboy.

saat Boboiboy akan berlari melaksanakan ide yang ia bicarakan dengan Gabriel. langkah kaki nya terhenti atau lebih tepat nya baju nya di tarik oleh Kaizo yang tampak sangat geram karena tak dipedulikan.

" **Bo-Boi-Boy...** katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi dan kalian kemanakan kacang hijau ku..." Kata Kaizo dengan penuh penekanan.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menoleh secara patah-patah layak nya robot dan seketika seluruh tubuh nya melemas melihat ekspresi Kaizo yang menyeramkan.

"Ka-Kaizo...le-lepaskan Bo-!" Gabriel langsung terdiam saat Kaizo menoleh dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"Kalian ini, cepat sadar!!! sebelum kalian tidur, mandi!!! makan!!! sana!!!" Kata Kaizo marah.

"Ba-Baaaiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!" kata keduanya dimana Boboiboy berlari mandi dan Gabriel berlari memasak.

melihat mereka pergi Kaizo hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memumut beberapa kantong yang jatuh.

"Ah, mereka itu sampai sekarang masih kekanak-kanakan...hm? apa ini?" Kaizo melihat sesuatu yang menjanggal di salah satu kantong belanjan itu.

lalu matanya terbelak kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"Boboiboy!!! Kaizo!!! pilih pentol goreng atau telur dadar?" Tanya Gabriel dari dapur.

Kaizo tersentak dan segera menyimpan hal ganjil yang ia temukan tadi.

"Aku telur dadar!!!" kata Boboiboy dari kamar mandi yang kebetulan dekat dengan dapur yang berada di lantai pertama.

"Oh, aku sama saja..."Ujar Kaizo yang berjalan kedapur.

"Okey!! serahkan pada ku!" kata Gabriel semangat dan mulai bekerja.

"Gabriel..." panggil Kaizo pelan selagi Gabriel memasak.

"hm? ada apa? apa Kaizo ingin di buatkan ekstra pedas telor nya?" tanya balik Gabriel yang masih semangat memasak tanpa menoleh.

Kaizo ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tampak ragu.

"...ah, jangan pedas tambahkan saja susu di dalam nya..." Ujar Kaizo yang berakhir tak mengatakan apapun.

"Oh! tak di sangka Kaizo punya selera yang menarik, Okey, ku buat yang manis..." Ujar Gabriel senang.

"Aku toping nya keju ya gabriel!" kata Boboiboy yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sip!" kata Gabriel.

sementara itu disisi lain.

"Gempa? apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya Halilintar pada salah satu adik nya yang berjiwa dewasa itu.

"Huh! Eh...Ah...A-apa ya kak Hali?" kata Gempa kikuk dan ia berpakaian hitam berlis kuning menyala dan ada lambang tanah di topi nya.

"Kau tak mendengarkan ku dari awal ya?" Tanya Halilintar yang masih membantu Gempa mencuci piring.

"Ma-maaf kak Hali..." Gumam Gempa yang merasa bersalah tak mendengarkan Halilintar.

"Kepala mu kesini sebentar..."Ujar Halilintar yang sudah mengelap tangan nya.

"Eh? kenapa kak...Hali?" Gempa terdiam saat tangan dingin kakak nya menyentuh dahi nya.

"hm, tubuh mu agak panas...sudah ku duga kau demam kan! cepat minum obat dan tidur biar aku bereskan sisa nya..."Ujar Halilintar yang menepuk topi adik nya pelan.

"Eh, tapi kak habis ini..."

"Air!!! kesini sebentar!!!" Panggil Halilintar dan tak lama sesosok berwajah sama muncul dengan pakaian tidur serba biru terang.

"ada apa kak?" tanya Air dengan wajah kalem mendatangi kedua nya.

"bawa kan Kak Gempa mu Obat terus suruh dia tidur..."Perintah Halilintar.

Air menganguk dan memegang tangan Gempa.

"kak Hali siapkan air es nya nanti aku balik ambil...Ayo Kak Gempa...orang sakit gak boleh kerja..." Ujar Air yang menarik lembut Gempa yang tampak linglung dan hanya mengikuti.

lalu seseorang muncul.

"Lah Kak Gempa kenapa?" tanya Sosok berwajah sama berpakaian serba putih berlis kuning emas.

"kak Hali aku ralat biar Solar yang bawa air dingin nya..." Ujar Air santai dan Hali menganguk.

"hm, kak Gempa sakit ya...bentar ya aku segera siapkan air es nya..."Ujar Solar yang langsung paham situasi.

keduanya pun langsung membawa Gempa untuk beristirahat di kamar dan kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu Taufan yang keluar dari kamar nya sambil di seret oleh Api.

"Oh, Api?" Gumam Air pelan dan Api pun menoleh.

"Air? hum, Kak Gempa? Solar juga? ada apa?" tanya Api heran.

"Kak Gempa demam jadi mau kami suruh tidur deluan...lalu kalian sedang apa?"Ujar Solar heran diakhir.

"Kak Gempa demam!! Kak Taufan!! cepat bangun!!!" kata Api yang berusaha menyeret Taufan yang wajah nya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang besar.

"hum? Gempa? demam?...Gempa...demam... **UAAPAAHH!!!** Gempa demam!!!" Kata Taufan syok dan langsung bangun dari posisi di seret nya.

"Ah, aku gak parah, parah amat kok kak sakit nya..." Ujar Gempa dengan suara yang mulai serak.

"mana mungkin gak parah! itu suara mu serak!" kata Taufan makin panik.

Tiba-tiba Gempa terbatuk-batuk kecil semua yang ada disitu pun langsung berubah menjadi makin suram.

"Gyaaaaa!!! kan kau batuk-batuk juga!! ayo kita kedokter!!" kata Taufan panik.

"Uhuk-A-aku tak apa-apa kak...tak perlu bawa ke dokter..." Ujar Gempa menyakinkan dengan senyuman tipis berusaha menutupi batuk nya tadi.

"Kak Taufan Minggir...kami mau antar kak Gempa kekamar..." kata Air yang berubah Dingin.

"betul itu! cepat beri jalan...Api lakukan!" Ujar Solar juga yang sedang membawa air dingin untuk Gempa.

"Siap! Kak Taufan ayo!! cuci muka dulu...ini udah malam loh kak!!!" Ujar Api sambil berusaha menyeret Taufan menjauhi Gempa.

Setelah Api berhasil menyeret Taufan kali ini mereka bertemu Daun yang keluar dari kamar nya mendengar keributan yang ada.

"Ada apa kok ribut sekali?" tanya Daun pelan.

"gak ada apa-apa kok kak Daun...kakak lanjukan aja belajar nya..." Ujar Solar pelan.

Daun diam sejenak memperhatikan.

"um, biar ku bantu buat minuman hangat ya, sekalian aku belanja termometer dulu, yang sebelum nya udah patah gara2 kak Taufan sih..." Tawar Daun yang mendekat dan mengecek dahi Gempa segera.

"Oh, kalau begitu ajak saja kak Hali atau kak Api..." Ujar Air pelan.

"Okey, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu..." Ujar Daun namun sebelum ia pergi.

"Kak Gempa Maaf kan aku tak menyadarinya ya...harusnya aku segera sadar kakak sakit...karena itu sudah menjadi tugas ku..." Bisik Daun dan tak lama tubuh gempa tampak limbung dan akhir nya pingsan ke bahu Daun.

Air dan Solar pun kaget.

" **Kak** **Gempa!!!** " kata keduanya kaget.

"tenang saja kak Gempa hanya pingsan...Ah, kebetulan, Kak Hali! bisa bantu kah?" tanya Daun pelan namun tegas Hali yang baru saja naik tangga segera berlari membantu Air dan Daun yang tampak tak kuat membawa Gempa yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

Akhirnya Gempa bisa di baringkan di kasur oleh Halilintar yang tadi nya mengangkat gempa layak nya tuan putri.

"kalau gitu Daun pamit beli termometernya..."Ujar Daun dan langsung pergi membawa Api bersamanya.

sementara itu disisi lain beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Uhuk!! Uhuk!!!-buffhuk!!"

"Boboiboy! ada apa?" tanya Gabriel panik dan langsung menghampiri.

"lihat apa ku bilangkan...memakai keju sebagai toping telur mu itu berbahayakan..." Kata Kaizo yang langsung mengambil segelas air dan langsung menyerahkan nya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kaizo!! cepat minta maaf!! kepada para pencinta telur keju diseluruh dunia!!!" Kata Gabriel yang langsung meralat begitu saja dan membuat Kaizo memasang wajah datar.

Boboiboy menerima gelas itu namun gelas itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Boboiboy isinya pun tumpah begitu saja.

Boboiboy berhenti terbatuk tapi ia tak kunjung membaik ia memegang dadanya kuat dan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya melihat Kaizo dan Gabriel yang mulai cemas melihat nya.

"Wa-ktunya...su..dah...dim-ulai..." Kata Boboiboy yang warna matanya kembali berwarna seperti saat ia dalam wujud malaikat nya namun terdapat ukiran jam disetiap matanya.

Gabriel dan Kaizo menjadi tampak serius. keduanya pun saling menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Boboiboy apa kau bisa mendengar ku?" tanya Kaizo cepat.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"yang saat ini kau alami adalah penderitaan yang dialami oleh anak yang berada dibawah perlindungan mu sebagai malaikat penjaga...itu hanya akan bersifat sementara untuk beberapa waktu...jadi kau harus bisa menahan nya..." Jelas Kaizo namun nada suaranya tampak tak yakin.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian kesadaran nya memudar dan tubuh nya pun di tangkap oleh Gabriel yang sudah siap berada disisinya.

"Uahh!!! tubuh nya panas sekali Kaizo...bagaimana ini?" tanya Gabriel panik saat menyentuh tubuh Boboiboy yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"cepat baringkan dia ke kasur, saat ini aku yakin itu hanya demam biasa jadi kita masih bisa merawat nya..." Ujar Kaizo pelan.

Gabriel pun bertindak sesuai arahan Kaizo yang saat ini tengah mencari kotak P3K di dapur.

"Gabriel sepertinya obat di kotak obat Kosong, aku akan segera membelikan nya ke apotek, sementara aku pergi kau kompres kepalanya pakai air dingin ini..." Jelas Kaizo yang datang kekamar sambil membawa ember kecil beserta handuk kecil.

"baiklah..." Kata Gabriel yang mengambil ember yang di berikan Kaizo yang langsung bergegas pergi.

namun saat keluar dari rumah Kaizo berpapasan dengan Daun dan Api yang kebetulan juga baru keluar dari rumah.

"Ah, tetangga sebelah..." celetuk Api pelan.

"Hum? anda siapa? bukan kah boboiboy tinggal sendirian disitu?" tanya Daun langsung.

"Eh!? tetangga baru kita tinggal sendirian? lah? lalu dia siapa?" Ujar Api bingung.

"maaf saat ini aku tak bisa menjawab nya saat ini, karena aku harus segera mendapatkan obat...apa kalian tau dimana apotek terdekat?" Tanya Kaizo cepat.

"Oh, kalau begitu ikuti kami saja, kami baru mau kesana..." Ujar Api sambil tersenyum.

 **[Skip Time]**

"Nah, sekarang dia akan baik-baik saja..." Ujar Api pelan.

"terima kasih atas bantuan nya..." Ujar Gabriel dengan senyuman tulus bak malaikat.

"hum, sama-sama, lagi pula membantu sesama adalah hal baik itu yang kak Gempa bilang pada ku..." Ujar Api sambil menyengir lebar.

" _Dia anak yang baik ya...Ah, Malaikat penjaganya sepertinya menyadari siapa aku...kah?"_ Batin Gabriel yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"ini kami hanya ada ini untuk membalas rasa terima kasih kami saat ini...mohon di terima ya..." Ujar Kaizo yang muncul dengan satu kotak kaleng kopi.

"Eh!? Ah, ma-maaf ya merepotkan kalian..." Ujar Api kikuk saat menerima satu kotak kaleng kopi itu.

"wah, Api beruntung sekali ya, Kaizo itu jarang sekali loh memberi hadiah kopi kaleng berharganya pada seseorang..." Kata Gabriel kagum.

"Eh!? Serius? Te-terima kasih kalau begitu..." Ujar Api lagi sambil menunduk sopan.

"Oh ya, tadi kalau gak salah kalian juga beli obat demam ya? siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Kaizo pelan.

"um, itu kak Gempa...Huh, aku yakin dia memaksakan diri nya lagi tanpa kami ketahui...kak Gempa sih selalu begitu...makanya dia sering jatuh sakit..." Curhat Api sedih.

"Ah, maaf bertanya ya, semoga Gempa kakak mu cepat sembuh ya..." Ujar Kaizo ramah.

"Um! Oh Ya ngomong-ngomong muka Boboiboy mirip dengan wajah kak Gempa ya..." Kata Api dengan wajah polos namun ia tak menyadari kalau suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat berat.

"ahaha, Api bisa saja bercanda...dia itu adik kami yang berharga loh...hohoho..." Kata Gabriel kikuk dengan keringat dingin yang mengguyur.

"hum? adikkah? aku pikir Boboiboy anak tunggal soal nya kakak-kakaknya gak punya wajah yang mirip, ahaha, ternyata aku salah ya...hum! maaf ya...hehehe" kata Api polos.

" _Dia menebak nya!!!"_ Batin keduanya yang merinding.

tak lama suara bel pun terdengar dan Kaizo pun turun untuk melihat siapa yang muncul.

"Api!!! kakak mu Halilintar jemput!!!" kata Kaizo yang berteriak dari depan pintu.

Api pun turun dengan segera menuju kepintu depan.

"Baikkk!!" kata Api turun dengan semangat sambil membawa kaleng kopi itu.

"terima kasih ya dan maaf sudah membuat adik mu merawat adik kami..." Ujar Kaizo pelan.

"um! tak masalah...asalkan Api tak membuat masalah..." Ujar Halilintar dengan wajah datar namun ramah dari tatapan matanya.

"Oh, tenang saja dia sangat membantu..." Ujar Kaizo menyakinkan.

"kak Hali liat ini, Kak Kaizo memberikan kita satu kaleng kopi kesukaan kakak..." Ujar Api senang setelah memasang sepatunya dan ia mendatangi Halilintar yang memperhatikan gerak gerik nya.

tak lama mereka pun kembali setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Kaizo pun kembali kekamar Boboiboy.

"Kaizo...ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu..." Ujar Gabriel serius.

Kaizo pun mengangguk.

sementara itu disisi lain.

"kak Hali ini Kopi buat kakak semua Api gak perlu...soal nya Api gak suka pahit..." Ujar Api senang sambil menyerahkan kotak kopi itu.

mata Halilintar tampak berbinar-binar senang melihat nya.

"kerja bagus Api, mulai besok aku akan berikan puding ku pada mu selama seminggu..." Kata Halilintar sambil mengelus kepala Api yang memakai topi terangkat hingga rambut nya terlihat menonjol keluar.

"Eh!? kak Hali serius!?" kata Api dengan mata yang tak kalah berkilau-kilau.

Halilintar mengangguk pasti dan Api pun melompat-lompat bahagia.


End file.
